1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phosphonic acid derivatives that inhibit N-Acetylated .alpha.-Linked Acidic Dipeptidase (NAALADase) enzyme activity, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such derivatives, and methods of using such derivatives to inhibit NAALADase activity, to treat a glutamate abnormality and to treat a prostate disease in an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art